


Draculev

by seijohstardust



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seijohstardust/pseuds/seijohstardust
Summary: It's 3AM. Nekoma are at a training camp, and Lev is having more than a little trouble keeping his secret.





	Draculev

“Lev, what the _hell_ do you think you’re doing?”

Yaku’s eyes snapped open, glaring at a rather stunned-looking Lev, whose fanged teeth were millimetres from his neck. Lev stared back at him like a rabbit caught in headlights, not moving from where he knelt over Yaku’s previously sleeping form. Yaku continued, seemingly unfazed, his voice a low hiss.

“Get away from me, Lev. I need to sleep. We’ve got a practice match tomorrow.”

All at once, Lev burst back into action, jumping back and reverting to his usual, boisterous self.

“Y-Yaku-san, I’m so sorry, I should’ve told you sooner that I was a vampire, but you were so close and you’re so cute and suddenly I just wanted to see what you tasted like and I know that’s bad, I’m sorry, please don’t hate me or kick me off the team-“

“Lev, call me cute again and I’ll hit you. Go away, you’re going to wake everyone else up and I need to _sleep_ -“

“But I’m a vampire, Yaku-san! A _vampire_! Don’t you think that’s scary, or… Even kinda cool?”

Lev’s tone changed, now seemingly slightly disappointed at his friend’s lack of interest. He had expected at least some sort of reaction – either complete horror or fascination, but certainly not this. Perhaps he underestimated Yaku’s love for sleep – or maybe, just maybe, Yaku cared about Lev so much that it truly didn’t bother him. His lips quirked up in a quick smile at the thought.

Yaku groaned, turning away from Lev and closing his eyes again.

“Lev, all I care about right now is getting some sleep. Please, for the love of God, let me sleep.”

Lev sank back, retreating to his own bed beside Yaku’s, huffing a little. There was silence for about a minute, before Yaku heard a whisper from behind him. He clenched his fist beneath the sheets in frustration.

“Yaku-san. Psst, Yaku-san. _Yaku-san._ ”

“Oh my God, Lev, what?”

“Don’t you want to know if I can turn into a bat or anything? Or how I can go out in sunlight?”

Lev’s excitable whispering in the darkness was cut off by an irritated voice from across the room.

“You guys, it’s 3AM...”

“See?!” Yaku hissed, pulling his blanket over his head. “Go to _sleep_. You’re bothering everybody else now, too. We’ve got a busy day ahead, and we need to be well-rested so we can perform at our best-“

Yaku was cut off by a quiet snore coming from Lev’s direction. With the lack of comeback, Yaku assumed that somehow, in that time, Lev had fallen asleep. How did that boy even function?

Honestly, of course he wasn’t surprised about his vampiric nature. What Lev didn’t realise was how blindingly obvious he actually was about it. Whether it be asking permission to enter the gym every single time (didn’t he know that that rule only applied to private dwellings?), ostentatiously slapping on factor 90 sun cream, or occasionally forgetting himself and flitting across the court in the bat of an eyelid, Yaku was pretty sure that he wasn’t the only one who’d figured it out.

He wasn’t sure if Lev had only been turned recently, or if he really was just that oblivious – but either way, although he wouldn’t admit it, Yaku found it kind of endearing. Still, he understood why Lev might not want to be completely straight with his teammates about it. His own skill as a libero was due to more than just intensive training, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> My third request! This was really fun to write, too - the idea of Lev asking permission to enter the gym had me laughing. Even more so when I considered Yaku straight up refusing. Somebody save the vampire noodle boy.
> 
> Come and say hi at satoristardust.tumblr.com! 
> 
> Edit: Rosa you are 100% responsible for this title change are you happy now


End file.
